The McKinley Academy for Exceptional Individuals
by Saminmypants
Summary: Kurt has been sent to the McKinley Academy for Exceptional Individuals, an Academy for people like him... people with mutant powers. Kurt has always been ashamed of who he is, but can his mysterious new roommate Blaine give him the courage he needs?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is my first Klaine Fanfiction, and also my first AU, and also... pretty much my first Fic. O: Well I mean I've written a couple of TERRIBLE one-shots. But for all intents and purposes, this is my first Fanfiction. This story is KIND OF a crossover, BUT NOT REALLY. It's kind of like it's an AU, but in a universe that someone else created. (like there are only canon characters from one series) I'll go ahead and say that it's X-Men!Glee- so all the kids and teachers and stuff have mutant powers (:_

_Everyone, I'll go ahead and let you know this: I WANT CRITIQUES. If you want to review, leave me something CONSTRUCTIVE (or, you know if you just like it you can feel free to say so xD) So like you don't HAVE to critique, but if you can I would appreciate it._

_MATURE for maaaaaybe some smuttiness in later chapters o3o_

**TL;DR: First fic, please enjoy, would love critiques, sex later. (:**

* * *

><p>There was a giant plaque above the heavy oak doors, plated in gold and embossed with a single quote: "You are not alone." And as Kurt looked up at this plaque, his brunette hair rustling lightly in the breeze and his thin arms folding tightly over his chest, he prayed more than anything for those words to ring true. He was tired of feeling alone, like nobody could ever accept him or love him; all he wanted was to be in a place where he belonged. His heart filled with hope at the thought that this may be that place that previously existed only in his dreams. Bursting with a newfound strength and confidence, he re-adjusted the knapsack slung across his narrow shoulders and reached out a slender arm to knock on the door, but before his knuckles could touch the wood, the doors began to slowly slide open on their own. Behind them beamed a very friendly looking man, with curly brown hair shaped meticulously with a seemingly ridiculous amount of gel, and clad in a blue argyle vest and a pair of khaki pants.<p>

"Welcome to the McKinley Academy for Exceptional Individuals. I'm Mr. Schuester, I'll be acquainting you with the grounds."

* * *

><p>Everything inside the building was large and ornate; it seemed like he was in a castle, not a school—the complete opposite of the dull grey prison he'd been trapped in for a good chunk of his high school years. He had been shown around the entire building, getting a general idea of the expanse of the grounds along with the location of important areas. (He would, of course, need a map on hand at all times for the first few weeks of his enrollment, but he would get used to it eventually)<p>

"Well I think this concludes our tour," Mr. Schuester said. "Do you have any questions Kurt?"

"Yes actually. Where am I going to be staying?" Kurt asked, gripping at the straps of his bag.

"Oh, of course! You'll be staying in room 14 in the boys' dormitories. We didn't visit them; I thought it would be better for you to find them yourself. You have a map right?" Kurt nodded, and Mr. Schuester smiled again. "Good! Well I guess you're on your own here. You should head to your dorm, tomorrow's Sunday so you'll have plenty of time to explore. Have a good night Kurt." With that, the older man walked away towards his office, leaving Kurt standing alone in the empty hallway. Quickly, Kurt flung off his bag and fished out his neatly folded map of the campus. He scanned it quickly, plotting out his route to the dormitories. Once he located his destination and saw that it was relatively close, he stuffed the map back into its place and swung the bag back over is shoulders. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he turned on his heels, grabbed the straps of his pack, and perfected his ramrod-straight posture.

"Well Kurt Hummel, this is it. Let's get to it." With those last words of self-assurance and a quick nod, Kurt walked down the hall towards both the dormitories and his fresh start.

* * *

><p>"I heard he popped three guys' heads clean off their necks."<p>

The room was large, yet cozy, lots of cushy couches placed around several large coffee tables and a fire crackling in the fireplace on the far wall. Several boys were seated around a table; the one who had spoken was perched on top of the table, propping himself up on his elbows as his legs dangled lazily off the edge. He lacked hair, apart from the stripe down the center of his scalp, and wore a loose v-neck tank top and a pair of baggy jeans.

"That's BS Puckerman," said a blonde boy leaning against the arm of one of the couches, his arms folded across his chest. "I heard he only, kinda, permanently scarred them." He bit his puffy bottom lip, Puck scoffing.

"Yeah, well that doesn't really matter Sam. What matters is that whatever this kid did, it got him booted out of society and stuck here, so his power must be pretty damn powerful," Puck said. The blonde boy shrugged.

"So what's the matter Puck? Is someone afraid of getting shown up in the department of badassery?" Taunted the brunette boy sprawled across a couch, his long legs dangling over the edge.

"Finn, I don't give a shit who this kid is or what he can do, I will ALWAYS be the biggest badass at this school," Puck growled. Finn smirked and turned his attention to the boy sitting in a wheelchair.

"Artie, he anywhere near here yet?" Finn asked. Artie shrugged.

"Finn, you know I can't read minds… or at least, not yet," muttered the boy, pushing his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But, I think I might—"

A sudden hush fell over the group as they heard the door creak open. All heads turned to see Kurt enter the common room, the boy's expression shifting as he met the eyes that pried at him. Feeling the need to avoid their glares, he turned to close the door only to find it slamming in front of him. He whipped back around and saw the boys snickering, Puck high-fiving Artie. Kurt huffed and walked over to the boys.

"Hello everyone. I'm Kurt Hummel." They were silent for a moment before Puck started to chortle.

"So wait, this is the kid? This is the one they've been talking about? Ha! I knew those stories were a load of shit." Kurt frowned at the boy as he approached him. Puck walked up beside him and gave him a solid clap on the back, almost sending Kurt flailing to the ground, but Puck caught him by his bag before he could fall and yanked him back up. "The name's Noah Puckerman, but you call me Puck. Trouty mouth over there is Sam, the gorilla on the couch is Finn, and the cripple is Artie." Kurt scanned the congregation, all of which seemed unfazed by Puck's less-than-eloquent choice of words. All of the boys gave lazy waves as to acknowledge that they had been introduced, and Kurt managed a half-hearted wave back to all of them.

"Well don't be rude Kurt, sit down and let us explain how things work around here," Puck said, practically throwing him down on an empty couch.

Kurt was given a general run-down of how things operated at McKinley. The boys went over class times and bell schedules, dress code, and the general ground rules—at which Puck simply scoffed. ("I don't need rules. I follow my own goddam rules.")

"And I think that's about it," said Finn, sitting back on the couch. "Oh, wait I forgot. Schue has a strict policy about using your powers. You can only use them if you have full control over them, and he gets pretty pissed if you end up hurting someone on accident, so I'd suggest just not using them unless you really need to."

"So what_ is_ your power anyway Hummel?" Puck asked. "I mean this is a school for mutants, so you must have one." The question caused Kurt's smile to quickly fade. He twined his fingers together and twiddled his thumbs nervously, biting his bottom lip.

"Well, um… I'd rather not talk about it," he admitted, and Puck raised his arms in surrender.

"Alright, fine, be that way. But you're gonna have to spill eventually; after all, that is the point of this school," Puck said.

"Well then, what is it you all can do?" Kurt asked. Puck grinned.

"Well," Puck began, "here's the condensed version: I could lift a whale with my pinky, Finn wall-crawls like fucking Spiderman, Artie can move shit without touching it, and Sam can talk to fish and breathe underwater and shit like that." Kurt nodded, impressed.

"Well guys, we can get to know the new kid in the morning," Sam said. "I don't know about you guys, but it's late and I'm beat." As if on cue, Finn stretched out his long arms and yawned.

"Right behind ya Sam," he said. As he was getting up to leave, he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Kurt!" he said, whipping around to look at the brunette. "I forgot to ask, d'ya know where you're staying?"

"Oh, yes," Kurt replied. "Mr. Schuester said I would be in Room 14." Suddenly, all eyes were back on him. "W-what?"

"That means he's with Anderson," Puck said, turning to Finn. Finn shrugged.

"You guys act like he's got some sort of contagious disease. He's really not a bad guy," Finn said. Kurt just sat, deer-in-the-headlights expression, wondering what they could be talking about. Finn turned back to him and sighed. "Just ignore them Kurt. They've all got this thing about the boy that's gonna apparently be your roommate, but don't worry. You'll be just fine." Kurt attempted to swallow the lump in his throat to no avail.

"Well I'm out," Puck said, quickly disappearing down one of the hallways branching from either side of the common room. Sam quickly followed behind him. Fin got up and gave Kurt a last re-assuring pat on the shoulder before following Artie down the same hallway to their room.

So, Kurt sat and reflected for a moment on what had just happened. He had known before that each room was shared between two boys, and had tried to prepare himself accordingly. (_Self, I promise not to scare my roommate with my gayness._) But apparently there was something about his roommate that put off the others. And he had to go meet him alone. And sleep in the same room.

Well, this was already going swimmingly.

* * *

><p>"Is anyone in here?"<p>

Kurt knocked again on the white wooden door of his new room, frowning again when he received no response. Any patience he may have had was overcome by his intense desire to change and go to sleep, so he reached for the doorknob and entered the room, the door creaking shut behind him.

The first thing he noticed was off about the room was the cleanliness level. There was nothing on the floor, everything was put away, and the two beds were both neatly made. This struck Kurt as odd mainly because of the fact that this room belonged to a teenage boy, and cleanliness isn't exactly what teenage boys are known for. The second odd thing was simply the look of the room; despite the level of fanciness the rest of the building possessed, the room looked quite like a normal bedroom. There were two beds, a small computer desk, a couch in one corner, and a door that presumably lead to the bathroom. He shrugged, and looked for a place to set down his bag. He walked farther into the room, settling on an empty corner to throw his things in. When he turned back around, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the dark-haired boy sitting on one of the beds who was definitely _not there a second ago._ He shot a glance at the door, which was still quite closed and hadn't made a single noise. Kurt took a moment to analyze him. He didn't exactly look like your everyday kid; for one thing, his thick, curly hair looked like it had been blown around by some awful hurricane. His clothes were also a bit odd, though not necessarily in a bad way—he wore a white collared shirt, a checkered bowtie tied expertly around his neck, and a pair of simple black pants. He looked quite…

"So you must be the new kid," the boy said, interrupting Kurt's train of thought. He stood up and approached Kurt. "Schue told me you'd be rooming here. I'm Blaine Anderson." He offered his hand, which Kurt shook warily.

"H-hello Blaine. I'm Kurt," he said, his eyes avoiding those of his roommate. "You keep this room… quite tidy." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, I can't stand living in a mess. I can't see how some of those other guys do it." He wandered over to the couch and sat down, crossing his ankles and adjusting his bowtie, just looking positively… dapper. Kurt quickly looked down at his neatly polished shoes, clearing his head.

"Yes, well I suppose that's good," he muttered. Once he had regained his composure, he looked back up with a forced smile. "So which of these beds… isn't yours?" Blaine stood and walked over to one of them, the one he was sitting on when Kurt first noticed him, and sat down on it once again.

"Well this one is mine, so I suppose that one isn't," he speculated, gesturing to the other bed. Kurt frowned, but took a seat. It was rather soft, obviously not used very often, but it wasn't bad. "It's late," Blaine continued. "We should go to sleep. We can get better acquainted in the morning." Kurt nodded, and then went to grab his bag; it held some temporary clothing and such because his bags hadn't arrived yet. Quickly, he entered the bathroom and threw on his nightclothes—a pair of pajama bottoms and a tee-shirt. He waited a moment before emerging back into the room only to find Blaine already changed and sitting on his bed, legs crossed as he looked off into the distance thoughtfully. Kurt tried to ignore him, instead just walking over to the other bed and getting under the covers.

Blaine snapped and the lights flicked off. Kurt could hear a light rustling as Blaine got situated in his bed, but then there was silence.

After about a half hour of wasted attempts to sleep, Kurt just lay in his new bed, staring at the dark ceiling. He could hear Blaine breathing evenly in his sleep, but other than that there was no sound. As he closed his eyes once more, there was a single thought dominating the front of his mind.

_My roommate is extremely adorable._

Unbeknownst to Kurt, the same thought had just been echoed across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Oh my GOSH thank you guys for your response to the first chapter! I know compared to other fics, what I got isn't much, but it's more than I've ever gotten before and I think it's a good start for my first ever fic. Please continue to leave reviews I loveloveLOVE them!_

_Now Kurt's being really like secretive of his power because he knows how dangerous it can be and he doesn't want anyone to think he's a freak because he was ostracized so much at his old school D:  
>But he'll eventually have to show off his skills, and eventually people are going to realize how… well… extremely gay he is and that secret will be out the window too xD<em>

_Same warnings from chapter one and stuff._

_ALSO. If you wanna try and guess what Kurt's power is before the ~*~DRAMATIC REVEAL~*~ then feel free to PM me. If anyone manages to guess they get a free doodle from myself :) ! (same goes for any other character whose powers have not been revealed yet) I went based on their personalities for most of them (except Finn, he just had to stick to walls. HAD TO.)_

**Quick FYI: this chapter is the last one, except from Blaine POV.**

* * *

><p>The thing Blaine always liked most about high places was how much stronger the wind was. As he looked out across the river at the twinkling city lights, he contemplated why he liked the feeling of the gusting air so much. Maybe it was just knowing that the wind was always free to choose its own path; it never took orders and blew whichever way it fancied. Blaine kind of wished he could be like that. He had always wanted to just travel, going everywhere on nothing but whims and good feelings with nobody judging him.<p>

But that just wasn't how things worked, now, was it?

_You're a freak. An abomination. _The words of his past echoed through his head. Blaine closed his eyes as tears threatened behind them. _You're practically the spawn of the devil; how could you have betrayed me like this son?_ As a tear rolled down his tan cheek, a stray curl billowing in the wind caught it and swept it up and away.

He sat for what seemed like forever, eyes closed with the wind billowing around him. When Blaine's eyes finally opened, they were met with a beautiful pink-orange sunset. A smile parted his lips as he drank in the colour, the last rays of sunshine warming his face and clearing out his head. Sunset meant that it was time for dinner, and he was starving. So, he rose to his feet and made his way to the edge of the tower roof, gazing down at the ground far below. An odd sensation gnawed at his stomach, one he couldn't quite place; he decided to simply disregard it and blame his hunger. With a quick breath, he leaned out and took a step over the edge.

* * *

><p>He always found himself returning to the roof of the old bell tower. The bell had been long removed, so he would just sit on the roof above the hollow bell chamber. It was the highest point one could reach atop the castle; the only other real "high" points of the school were a few other short, fat towers branching up to serve as dormitories for students and staff. Soon it would be time for everyone to head to their rooms and sleep for the night. There was a strict curfew at the academy: into your dorms by 10. Blaine checked his watch to see the time lingering around 10 PM, slightly disheartened by the fact that he would soon have to return to his lonesome quarters.<p>

Blaine had always secretly wished for a roommate. Things got incredibly lonely for him most of the time. Most of the other boys seemed to try and avoid him whenever they possibly could (all except for Finn, who always had his back). It was as if they believed his homosexuality was a disease that spread through the air (though he knew they didn't, they were all just afraid he would hit on them). Because of this, he often just spent his time observing others. He would sit in rafters and ducts and on the roof, in a lot of places that many people would never even think of getting to. Finn always said his habits were a bit "creepy and stalkerish" but Blaine shrugged it off. Nobody else ever seemed to care.

A faint beep echoed into the quiet of the night as the time ticked to the hour mark. With a deep sigh, he hopped up and swung down from the high tower roof nimbly, his body dangling from the edge. He allowed himself to drop into the bell chamber of the tower, proceeding down the stairs and out onto the smooth stone roof of the building. The bell tower was located next to the Boy Dormitory Tower, so he made his way over to the window he knew lead into his room. He gripped the frame and stuck a foot in, only to stop dead at the sound of a knock on the door and an unfamiliar voice.

"Is anyone in here?"

Blaine quickly retreated back onto the roof and backed up to the tower wall next to the window. Nobody ever came to his room except Finn and Schue on occasion, so who could be there? It was then that he suddenly remembered.

"_Oh Blaine, wait!" Mr. Schuester shouted after Blaine as he walked down the hall. He quickly spun around to face his flustered principal._

"_Yes, Mr. Schue?"_

_The man adjusted his tie and patted down his hair a bit. "Um, yes, there was something important I wanted to inform you of. We have a new student arriving here next week." Blaine raised his eyebrows._

"_And what does that have to do with me?"_

"_Well," said Mr. Schuester, "you may know that the last unfilled dormitory spot is the one stemming from your lack of a roommate, so… he will be staying in your dorm."_

_Blaine blinked, surprised. He was getting a roommate? A smile broke out on his face and he clapped his hands together._

"_Well, I'm excited Mr. Schue!" he gushed. "This is going to be so great, I've wanted a roommate for so long… thank you Mr. Schue." He reached out and gave his principal a quick hug, then turned around and practically skipped down the hall._

It was his new roommate. His new roommate was showing up and he was completely blowing him off. Without a second thought, he jumped through the window and landed on his bed, only to see that the boy had already let himself in. Blaine gave him a good look-over. He was dressed in dark blue blazer and black pants, and he was rather _good looking_. When he turned around, he jumped about a foot in the air with an audible squeak. Blaine's first instinct was to laugh like an idiot, but he couldn't dare laugh at this new boy. There were a few reasons: one, this boy was going to be staying with him so he didn't want to make a bad first impression and two he was _damn sexy._ Swallowing his laughter and anything else that may be lurking in his throat, he stood to greet the boy.

"So you must be the new kid. Schue told me you'd be rooming here. I'm Blaine Anderson." He offered his hand, which the other boy accepted less-than-enthusiastically.

"H-hello Blaine. I'm Kurt," the boy said. "You keep this room… quite tidy." Blaine smiled, trying not to giggle. His voice was high, but soft. It was almost comforting.

"Yeah, I can't stand living in a mess. I can't see how some of those other guys do it." Making his way over to the couch, Blaine sat and started fiddling with his bow-tie, trying not to seem creepy and/or overly forward.

"Yes, well I suppose that's good," Kurt muttered. "So which of these beds… isn't yours?" Blaine stood and walked over to the bed by the window, sitting on it again.

"Well this one is mine, so I suppose that one isn't," he speculated, gesturing to the other bed. Kurt made his way over to it warily and sat down. "It's late," he continued. "We should go to sleep. We can get better acquainted in the morning." Kurt nodded and grabbed his bag, running into the bathroom to change. Blaine hopped up and found his night clothes, changing quickly and sitting cross-legged on the bed once more. Kurt emerged from the bathroom and went to lie down in the other bed without as much as a look in his direction. Blaine rolled his eyes and snapped to turn off the lights, situating himself under the covers.

It took him a bit to fall asleep, as his mind swarmed with thoughts. He had a roommate, and a cute one at that—though he couldn't jump to any conclusions; there was no way of knowing if this boy was even remotely gay. He let the face run through his head again, with only one thought behind it as he drifted off to sleep.

_My roommate is extremely adorable._

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I love CreepyStalker!Blaine so much oh god this is gonna be so fun to write. Your opinions of Stalker!Blaine? I can tell you now that it's gonna freak Kurt out quite a bit.<em>


End file.
